Stephan's Descendant's
by ViperQuinn
Summary: Alternative version of 'Now You See Them. Now You Don't' Mal has more of her father's madness then she would like to admit. What happens when Mal's madness shows in Auradon? "I'm not insane like him! I'm not! I'm not!" Mal repeated as she sobbed. Will love prevail or will madness overtake?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an alternative version of my story 'Now You See Them. Now You Don't'. This starts at the coronation and basically goes from there.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

Mal nervously stood in the crowd near the front while Ben walks to become the king of Auradon. _'I've got to get that wand and free our parents but if I do they will think I'm doing it for evil reasons… Just like everyone they will see me as an evil villain.'_ Mal thought as FG began crowning Ben king. FG held her wand as she was going to make Ben a king but suddenly it was ripped from her grasp.

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock as FG's own daughter, Jane, stole the wand. Jane was struggling to control the wand as sparks flied like a raging beast. Ben jumped in front of Mal to protect her. Mal saw an opportunity and she rushed past Ben and snatched the wand from Jane.

Everyone looked at her in terror except Ben who approached her as if she was a skittish animal. "Mal, give me the wand." Ben asked her. Mal couldn't even hear him as she felt warm, powerful feeling of the magic of the wand flow through her. Mal was so distracted she didn't hear anyone else until the finally realised her mother Maleficent was right there.

"Mal… give me the wand." Maleficent told her daughter. Maleficent kept a bit of distance from Mal, the look in her eyes reminded her of a certain psychopath. Mal looked at her mother before looking back to the wand. Mal knew she should give her the wand but oh… the warm feeling of power was too good.

Mal turned at the voices of her best friends, "Mal… hand over the wand." Jay told her gently. "Come on Mal." Carlos told her quietly. "M, please." Evie told her. Mal saw the looks in their eyes and immediately knew what it was… fear. Fear of her _'fear of a psychotic monster!'_ A nasty little voice in her head hissed. Mal turned to see her mother, and everyone else for that matter, looking at her as if she was a rabid beast. "Maybe I can't fight it." Mal said quietly, although everyone heard her.

' _Don't fight the madness Mal! It's apart of you! Embrace it!'_ The voice that sounded almost like Stephan hissed once again. _'NO! I can't fall to the madness! I won't conform to it! EVER!'_ Mal mentally screamed. "Mal honey. Please just hand over the wand." Maleficent gently said "Go on freak! Be mommy's little monster!" Audrey yelled at Mal. Mal turned to Audrey, eyes glowing. Everyone there moved away in fear as she turned. Mal's breathing began to pick up as the voice in her head told her _'Go on! Force them to respect you!'_ Mal was shaking and breathing erratically.

"Mal." Ben said. Worried about the girl that he has fallen in love. After a few tense minuets Mal finally spoke again "NO!" Mal yelled, everyone thought she was yelling at them, but she was yelling at the voice in her head.

Mal threw the wand at the ground. The wand sparked a little before just sitting there. Mal released her horns and wings. All heroes and their children gasped at the sight of her wings and horns "FREAK!" Audrey yelled again. Mal ignored her. Maleficent and Mal's friends were shocked by her eyes the most, the were almost feral. And without warning, Mal disappeared in a fiery blaze of green fire that had brief flashes of dark purple. When the flames disappeared… Mal was gone.

"No, no, no no!" Maleficent kept repeating as she ran to where Mal was and then broke down. Mal's friends started crying as well. All the Heroes were too shocked at the fact the mistress of evil was there… crying. "What just happened?" Ben asked. Evie managed to control herself enough to talk.

"The villains aren't evil, and neither are any of the Vks… But Mal's farther was a true villain!" Evie then started sobbing uncontrollably. Ben looked at his parents who were as shocked as everyone else from Auradon. Then he turned back to the sobbing islanders _'This is so confusing.'_ Ben thought.

* * *

After Mal had disappeared, Beast ordered Maleficent to be kept in a cell while he questioned the VKs. The VKs explained to Belle, Beast and Ben that the villains were really victims. Beast refused to listen to them at first but eventually he started to see reason. Ben told them that it will take awhile but he will try his best to help. Ben, who is now king. Has sent multiple search paries after Mal, each one coming back with nothing, not a trace of where Mal could have went.

* * *

After Mal teleported away from the coronation she ended up in a far away forest. _'You're a freak! A monster! No one could possibly love a creature like you!'_ The voice spat "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Mal screamed out loud to the voices. Mal sobbed "I'm not insane like him! I'm not! I'm not!" Mal repeated as she sobbed, the image of her friends and family terrified of her fresh in her mind.

Mal silently vowed never to harm her love ones like the voice wants… even if it requires her to stay away from them. Forever.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I thought this might a good way to get this story into motion. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review, follow and or fav this story.**

 **Bye =D**


	2. Unleashed Madness

_1 year Later_

Mal walked through filthy alleyways, humming 'Control' as she walked like she owned the streets, which she kind of did in a way. Ever since that day at the coronation Mal has been slinking around the streets of a struggling town not far away from the opposite side of the enchanted forest from Auradon.

Mal has changed a lot, her hair is longer and has black highlights, her hair is kept in high pig-tail style, the right has black tips while the left has green tips. She had bags under her eyes, since she's not able to sleep most nights, her style was pretty much the same. She had a long scar over her right eye, making her look a little bit like scar. And she now keeps a katana in a sheath on her hip, two swords in sheaths on her back and multiple daggers hidden in her jacket pockets. She had a feral look in her eyes as a couple kids backed away from her in terror. She was lazily shaking a can of spray paint as her heels clicked against the concrete path. She walked to a seemingly ordinary wall and picked up a rock, she threw it at a sign saying, 'Look out below' A door appeared in the wall seemingly out of no-where, it seemed to lead to a basement, Mal's hideout. Mal has ben hiding here ever since she left her old life, hiding from cops and possible threats.

Phatically all her memories of her old life have faded, they started to fade as soon as she began to fall into the madness that she is now infamous for around the town. Police have tried to arrest her but really, who can arrest a half fairy dragon half psychopath creature? Mal has practically become a monster because of the madness she inherited from her farther. She is debatably worse than her farther, she has killed in fits of insanity, entire families. The police want to lock her up for good, but the hard part is getting her to the cell and getting her to stay there.

But one rookie is determined to put a stop to her rain of terror. Technically she is still only a teen, but she wants revenge on the purple haired psyco. A year ago, the small girl, Molly, was living with her family. One night, the worst criminal in the area, Mal, had broken into their house and began destroying everything in a fit of insanity. Molly was the only one to escape since she was near the back door, while Mal broke through the front door and she was the farthest one away from the criminal.

Since then, Molly has been determined to help the town, to help bring more business in, to help the citizens so they don't have to worry about not having enough money or getting robbed or even getting murdered by a psyco. Molly is determined to make a difference despite only being fifteen. Molly has been living in an orphanage now, but she also helps the police. She helped them so often, they made her an officer in training despite her age.

Molly has been searching for her chance for a whole year now, but little did she now Mal was also a fugitive in Auradon.

* * *

Most of the people have given up on searching for Mal but Mal's closest friends, ex-boyfriend and mother haven't lost hope that they will find her, they just hope she is still sane when/if they find her. Ben has been suffering the most, when he met Mal it was like a beast had awoken inside of him, the beast felt calm around her but now that she is gone the beast has begun to claw at his chest as if to say "Where is Mal!? I don't want to be here with you! Let me out!" Causing Ben to be a bit on edge lately. His friends and family have become worried about him and they knew it would only get worse the longer he was away from Mal.


	3. Mad Days Ahead

**A/N: Thank you: Pinksakura271, Lilyflower101 and Twilight sparkle for commenting :D**

* * *

Molly was just leaving the orphanage that she has been living in for the past year to head to weekend job. She was just minding her own business when she noticed some people in blue and gold uniforms hanging sheets of paper, they stared at her for a few minutes when they noticed her staring before walking off. Once the people were gone Molly walked up to where they were and read the piece of paper:

 _Lost_

 _Maleficent 'Mal' Bertha Faery_

 _Please contact number below if seen_

Then above the contact number it showed a picture of a girl with vibrant green eyes and dark purple hair, she seemed vaguely familiar to Molly, Molly ripped it from where it was stuck on the old tree. Molly folded it and made her way to her weekend job as an officer in training.

The day went past quickly, Molly has been thinking of the girl in the poster, Molly unfolded the poster and stared at the girl in the poster as she walked back to the orphanage. She was pulled from her thoughts when she was suddenly pushed up against a wall, she looked up to see the girl who is mostly known as, you know who or even she who must not be named. Mal held her katana to Molly's throat, "Oops, I'm a little late, aren't I? Oh well… You'll be dead either way." Mal said as if she was talking about being late for a job, which she kind of was. Mal was about to finish her right there before noticing something in the younger girl's hands.

Mal snatched the paper and pushed Molly into the wall, Mal read the sheet and saw a picture of her old self, Mal growled and scrunched up the paper and threw it back at the other girl who was looking at Mal, she was expecting Mal to turn and finish her off like she had to the rest of her family but instead Mal said "Ugh, thought you had something interesting, oh well, guess I'll let you live… for now." Mal said, she gently pulled her pig-tails in a bored manner, "What? Why?" Molly asked meekly. Mal turned and gave Molly an almost feral glare, while her eyes were glowing, "Why would I tell you!" Mal spat. Molly recoiled from the coldness of her voice, Mal turned away, "Tell anyone about this and I will make you wish I killed you now." Mal warned Molly before walking off into the dark shadows of the shady alleys while quietly singing "I'm nuts, baby I'm mad, the craziest friend that you ever had, you think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone." Eventually Mal was out of sight and Molly couldn't hear her.

Molly breathed out in relief. She turned to the scrunched-up piece of paper, she leaned down and picked it up, it was hard for her to see because by now the sun had begun to set. She could still see the picture quiet clearly and she finally realised where she had seen the girl in the poster _'HOW DIDN'T I SEE THAT!?'_ Molly mentally asked herself as she folded it back up and ran back to the orphanage. Once she got in she made sure to be quiet as not to wake anyone else up since by the time she got there it was quite late.

* * *

Molly woke up very early that morning and quickly called the number, it took a few minuets for the person to answer "Hello, Evie speaking, who is this?" A girl named Evie asked, "Hi Evie, I'm Molly, I saw your flyer about a girl named Mal, I think I know where you can find her." Molly said. "REALLY! Where? Please tell me, my friends and I have been trying to find her for a whole year, her mother is worried sick about her!" Evie exclaimed. Molly explained to Evie what she knew, when she was done explaining Evie said nothing. "Oh Mal." Evie finally said, sad about what she had just heard her ex-best friend had done the past. "I'm sorry for what Mal has done to you and your family, truly I am, thank you for telling me." Evie said to Molly before hanging up...

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Ben got the call from Evie, the call explaining where his ex-girlfriend had disappeared to, where she lost her mind, where she became a criminal. "Evie, where did this witness say she saw Mal?" Ben asked, "She said the town is on the other side of the enchanted forest." Evie told ben "Thanks E." Ben replied before hanging up. Ben brushed some stray tears that fell from his eyes. _'I need to find her!'_ Ben thought before getting up.

* * *

 _Time skip_

Ben invited everyone who still believed Mal is still out there. Once Everyone was there Ben and Evie explained what Evie had heard from Molly. After they explained it they stayed silent for a while, letting everyone process what they had just heard. "If what this girl says is true then how could we possibly be able to help her?" Ben asked when he realised it was going to be a lot harder than he thought a few months ago. Suddenly his inner beast started acting up, Ben started breathing faster, he started sweating. The others knew this was another beast attack.

It took awhile but they eventually managed to calm him down "Should we tell him?" Carlos asked, Evie nodded "Ben listen." Jay told him, Ben looked towards them "Hmm?" Ben hummed, "Ben you need to bring someone from the isle, she will be able to help us more a lot in this situation." Carlos told Ben "Who is she?" Ben asked, "Her name is Amelia." Evie told him "And don't forget the others." Carlos said, "Others?" Ben asked.

 **What did you think?**

 **Bye**


	4. A Mad Family

The VKs Evie and the boys told Ben have finally arrived, Ben, Evie and the boys and Maleficent waited for the limo to stop. Once the vehicle did the four teens came out. There were two girls and two boys. "Hi, my name is Be- "Ben stopped half way through his introduction when he noticed a pink haired version of Mal _'I've lost it!'_ Ben thought as the start of another beast attack.

Ben's breathing is noticeably beginning to increase, "WH- How?!" Ben asked through his ragged breathing, Ben started to become more beast like in posture and started making beast like noises as he has done in the past year. Amelia simply walks up to Ben "Benny-Beast relax, you're not losing what's left of your mind." Amelia said sassily before hugging him, despite the fact he could easily attack her, everyone except Josie, Malice and Malevolent gasped as she did this. After she released him Ben had calmed down significantly. "Name's Amy, I'm Mal's younger twin. I believe I can help you both, you need one another to live." Amy told Ben once he had completely calmed down.

"Wait, how did you know about well…" Carlos trailed off "We knew something must have happened cause Mal would have visited us if she was still here." Malice spoke up. "Um… How exactly do you know Mal exactly?" Ben asked, a little confused about the whole situation "Well as I just told you, I'm Mal's twin sis, Malice and Malev are our brothers and Josie is our cousin." Amy explained "Mal told me she was an only child." Ben pointed out "That was part of the scheme she planed when we were after the wand." Evie told him. Realisation dawned on Ben.

Something caught Amy's eye "Umm, Delcatty, you have a little…" Josie looked at her hair when Amy suggested to her hair "WHY!?" Josie groaned as she saw her blond hair "It looks fine Josie." Malev reassured her "OK." Josie muttered, not wanting to talk too much around AKs "Delcatty it's OK to talk around Benny and the AKs, I mean, Evie and the boys trust him." Amy told Josie, Josie immediately dropped the sweet facade a bit, enough that her real personality shows.

"Whatever Skitty, I still don't trust them but if you trust them I guess I'll let it slide." Josie told her. "Wait, why aren't you acting all…" Ben trailed off "Insane?" Malice guessed, Ben nodded "That's because Malice and Malev took after me." Maleficent told him "I took after my father but instead I'm bloodthirsty, I can control it easier then Mal." Amy told Ben, then Ben looked at Josie "My mother was from wonderland and my father." Josie said her father with clear malice "Was the god of chaos, then I was raised on the isle, how sane do you think I'm going to be?" Josie asked Ben rhetorically, Ben nodded and slightly stepped away from her, Josie rolled her eyes at him.

"Guys can we get back on track here?" Jay asked "Right, if we find Mal we might be able to stop Mal from going… psycho on us, or at least stop her from going overboard again." Malice told him. "Mal went a little overboard a few years ago, killed a lot of people when she did." Malev explained when he saw Ben's confused expression.

"Wait, what?" Ben asked, "Nothing you have to worry about Beasty." Josie quickly told him, while referencing Maleficent at the same time. "Come on, we need to get ready to go so we can find Mal." Amy told them, she was worried about her sister.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Molly was still thinking about why Mal didn't kill her, it was as if she was planning something but the plan only came to her just before she was going to kill Molly, Molly went to where she was attacked to look for some clues, she was looking around there when she suddenly noticed a shadow behind her, she was suddenly pinned by the throat… again by Mal.

"I guess there's no curing stupidity." Mal said as she looked down at the girl. "What do you want from me!?" Molly choked out, "I heard you report me to someone, who was it hmm? The police? Military? Some hero?" Mal guessed, there was a sharp, mocking voice tone to her insults" Oh, um…" Molly tried to find an excuse "I don't care about your excuses!" Mal told her. Mal stopped at the voices whispered something to her "Tell you what, if you can find the sucker and or suckers who you reported me to and bring them to me, I might not rip you apart like I really want to do right now. I'll give you a week, better hurry." Mal warned. Molly quickly nodded, fearful of what would happen to her if she refused.

"Good." Mal said with a wolfish grin before releasing her grip around Molly's throat. "Now run along before I change my mind." Mal told the younger teen. Molly ran as fast as she could from Mal, Mal simply laughed with a mad look in her eyes as she watched Molly run away.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Bye :D**


	5. Villains Or Victims

**A/N: Since I noticed a lot of you are confused about what happened to Maleficent after the coronation and I don't want to spend all week trying to find parts of the story that will let me explain how the villains were released from the isle I'll just tell you in this chapter.**

 **While the search parties were looking for Mal, Ben had to rule his kingdom, he and his family interrogated the three VKs and Maleficent and they told Ben and his parents that practically no one on the isle is evil, just misunderstood. Of course, Beast didn't believe her, but Ben decided to gather some evidence, this is what he found out about:**

* * *

 **Evil queen** \- Evil queen married Snow's farther because she loved him, and she was distraught when he died so she became a little over protective of Snow white. She simply didn't want Snow to become a brainless idiot who only thought about her appearance and when Snow ran away she was overcome with worry. And when she found out about Snow living with seven men how do you think she felt? She was just an overprotective mother.

 **Jafar** – Agrabah is a place full Muslims that happened to be Arabs and Berbers but, the style of  
the buildings, mosques, palace and the society is heavily influenced by the Iranian culture and art. The owners of the culture and style got cut out of the society so Jafar tried to give them their well-deserved credit.

 **Cruella** – Cruella's parents didn't want her and her brother to have a dog cause in recent years, there have been people killed over 450 people were killed by dogs in today's Auradon, and 20000 alone in India. And over 2400 people were maimed, they also heard of some dogs are being trained by the Spanish Empire to kill people. Cruella's parents heard know about the loyalty of dogs toward their owners and willing to do everything for them, even killing people. And because of that, they forbade her and Cecil B to have dogs because they don't want them to use their pets as war dogs.

 **Yzma** \- Yzma wanted to overthrow Kuzco for being a total arrogant idiot and acting like a god back then. Yzma feared that he will cause a ruckus with the Spanish Empire by his behaviour for being a self-centred idiot. Although she despises Kuzco for having her fired, the original intention before she was fired is to make sure the Inca Empire and the Spanish Empire will have the good relationship with one another.

 **Gaston** – Gaston simply was a little too proud of himself and his self-image was a little too healthy. He must have known that Belle was intelligent and special otherwise he could have loved one of the many dimbos that were loving him. And he only tried to kill the beast because he thought it was a danger to the town.

 **Mother Gothel** – Yes, she was in the wrong for kidnapping Rapunzel, but she also looked after her like she was her own daughter and it's not like she locked her up in a cell or anything like that. And she was just a little too focus on her looks like Gaston.

 **Hades** \- Hades despises Zeus for the idea that just because he is the one who rescued him and other their siblings from their dad, Kronus, he can command them in every way he wanted just because of this life debt. More than that, he made Hades the one who must take care of Kronus and his Titan allies in Tartarus against his will by naming him the Lord of the Dead.

 **Shan Yu** \- As the leader of his people, Shan Yu needed to think of their welfare and sake. When the Middle Kingdom/China sent an envoy to represent China and oversee the Xiongnu/Huns tribes on the Emperor's behalf, he instead openly plundered them and treated all of Shan Yu's people as animals. So, he decided to take the matter into his own hands and gathered an army and invade China for revenge.

 **Governor Ratcliffe** – He is an idiot and he make me ashamed to be English, he's a raciest and a… wait, am I supposed to be saying he's innocent? Nah, he's the main reason why I stopped watching about a quarter in. **(I SERIOUSLY HATE THAT CHARACTER, HE CAN STAY IN A DITCH FOT ALL I CARE!)** That and the fact that I didn't know which side I should like, because I have both English and Indian background.

 **Scar** \- Scar was always overlooked and underappreciated cause he was the runt of the family. No one believed he could do anything right and his farther made it clear that he preferred Mafusa over him. Scar thought he and the Hyenas would get more respect if he was king. All Scar wanted was to be appreciated.

 **Shere khan** – Shere Khan associated humans with death and destruction which is understandable since he is a Bengal tiger, which is an endangered species. He was simply trying to do what he felt was best for the jungle since humans were usually killing animals and destroying the jungle by cutting the trees down and burning the jungle with fire.

 **Kaa** – Kaa was simply a hungry snake trying to get some food, since the only thing we see him swallow are rocks he must have been starving. He was a predator, so he had to have meat to survive and Mowgli seemed like a good meal at the time. After that he simply wanted justice for all the injury's he had received from the man cub. Originally, he was a supporting character like Bagheera and Baloo but was changed to a villain cause of his species **(Which is stupid, and I personally think snakes are interesting.)**

 **Ursula** – Ursula ruled the ocean alongside with her brother king Triton. But she was banished after she began to take more risky ideas and even suggested they make peace with humans. After years of being banished, Ursula hated her brother. When Ariel came she simply agreed to help her become human, it wasn't her fault Ariel signed the contract without reading it, Ursula didn't force her, and she could have easily killed her instead. And in the end, she was understandably upset since her pet eels were killed.

 **Lady Tremaine:** Lady Tremaine was a single mother since her husband died and when she ended up looking after Cinderella she had three children to look after, she wanted to make sure they would be OK once they leave. She didn't want her daughters to be alone, so she tried to help them find a husband but being a single mother, she had to sometimes ask her daughters for some help. Cinderella just exaggerated it and Cinderella was always jealous of her step sisters cause their mum was still alive, leading Cinderella to have revenge on them by making up a fake story and framing them, making Lady Tremaine and her daughters get sent to the isle.

 **Dr Facilier:** Dr Facilier was royalty but after he joined the religion voodoo his parents mistake it for hoodoo, thinking their son was doing black magic they disowned him. Sending him to a rundown orphanage. Years later Facilier's only option was to turn to hoodoo or attempt to survive by steeling, which he never was very good at, at that time. He accidentally the mistake of messing with hoodoo and by the time he realised his mistake it was too late. He simply was forced to do what he had to do for survival and made a mistake.

 **Queen of Hearts:** Queen of Hearts mother was sadistic, crazy and cruel. She didn't know anything else. But unlike her mother she wasn't completely evil. Ever wonder how she got her minions like Jabberwocky? Jabberwocky was injured during a storm when she was a hatchling, getting separated from her pack. The next day the Queen of hearts found the injured dragon and secretly nursed it back to full health. She simply is misguided.

 **Captain Hook:** Captain Hook is in my opinion the better guy cause if you think about it Peter is a shady guy, kidnapping kids in the middle of the night and cut off Hooks hand and fed it to a croc, leading Hook to be hunted by a giant reptile. Yes, Hook wasn't the best but how bad was he compared to Peter? And he didn't seem too bad to his crew and he just wanted to put a stop to Peters rain of terror. Captain Hook was a victim.

 **Frollo:** Frollo got a little too into religion and started to go the wrong way with it. And at that time, he wasn't the only one to treat Gypsys terrible, basically everyone back then (Even now which is stupid since Gypsys don't steel as much as a common kid, teacher or any other person. They are just people with a different view, one thing for sure is Gypsys are loyal which I can't say about everyone) Frollo simply got too into religion.

 **Maleficent** – Maleficent was a good fairy with amazingly beautiful wings. But she fell in love with human who only cared for money and his position. She was tricked. It is understandable why she was angry and yes it was wrong of her to curse an innocent child, but she thought it would turn out like its farther. But she made up for it when she later ended up saving Aroura. Maleficent isn't a villain, Stephan is. **(Leah is a pain but isn't quite as bad as Stephan).**

* * *

 **Please let me know if there are any other villains you would like me to include**

 **I hope you liked it and maybe made you think that not everyone is what they seem. And it can also apply in real life, like the quiet kid in school who rarely talks may be a talented performer or writer or artist or more. The popular people may be the real nasty ones. What I'm saying is don't listen to stereotypes cause if they were true I would be a combination of quiet, nerd, drama queen, serious, goth/dark teen, artsy person (I sometimes display my artwork on Wattpad) and sometimes trickster :)**

 **Bye for now :D**


	6. A Mad Encounter

The VKs, Ben, the AKs who stood with Ben (Lonnie, Jane, Doug and Aziz) and Maleficent arrived at the town where the witness, Molly, had told Evie Mal was at. "Ok, from what Molly told Evie Mal has become quite dangerous so we better stay together just in case." Ben explained, when he turned around he noticed almost everyone else was in front of him, "Come on dude!" Jay called, Ben quickly caught up.

"Where do you think she could be?" Lonnie asked while she was walking around, there weren't that many people around and some people would look at Amy with anger or fear in their eyes "If we knew that we wouldn't be searching, now would we? Look for any clues about where she might be!" Maleficent told them, Maleficent currently hiding her horns with a spell.

Nearby, Molly carefully walking around, worried she was going to get attacked a third time. She was so focused on the alleyways and her back that she didn't realise there was someone in front of her until she slammed straight into someone. Molly turned to see Mal with pink hair, Molly guessed Mal decided to go with a new hair style. "AHHH!" Molly screamed in terror as Mal turned towards her. Molly ran as fast as she could away from the girl she recognised as the murderer of her family.

Amy turned to see who had hit her and then screamed behind her, she turned to see a slightly younger teen running in terror. They decided to give chase to the fleeing teen, as they ran through the streets people fearfully moved out of their way. "How! Much! Further?!" Amy asked between painful gasps, after a while her legs and feet had begun to hurt a lot. "The pain!" Josie yelled, her legs and feet were as bad as Amy's. Amy caught Josie just as she was about to fall into the pavement, then they began supporting each other as they slowly continued their pursuit.

Eventually Molly ran into a dead end in a filthy alleyway, Ben and the others (Minus Amy and Josie who were still trying to come despite the pain in their legs and feet.) cornered Molly in the Alleyway "What do you want from me!?" Molly asked, terrified of them since they were with Mal. "We just want to know why you're so freaked out? We don't even know you." Evie explained, Molly opened her mouth to say something but instead screamed.

They all turned around to see Amy and Josie near tears, "I'm am not doing that again!" Josie huffed through ragged breathes as she endured the pain in her legs and feet. "Me neither!" Amy agreed as she tried to rub away the pain. Lonnie and Doug went over and helped them, "Um, do you mind if I ask why you screamed and ran away?" Ben asked, Molly pointed at Amy "Her, Mal killed my family!" Molly spat, the gang exchanged worried glances. Amy slowly made her way to Molly and crouched down "I'm Amy, I'm Mal's twin sister, I'm sorry about what my sister has done to you." Amy apologized sincerely, Molly looked confused "Wait if your Mal's twin then why are you insane?" Molly asked.

"Oh, she's insane." Malev pointed out, teasing his sister a little, "Yeah, remember that time I accidently cut my hand that time." Malice pointed out, they both shuddered at the memory of when Amy had gone a bit cray, cray over blood. "Oh be quiet." Amy teasingly growled, "How do people figure we're insane Amy? There is nothing wrong with liking fire, blood, revenge, watching other people's pain, other people's fear of you, etc." Josie pointed out, a dreamy look came in her eyes as she spoke. Everyone except Amy looked at her with a 'What is wrong with you look.' Josie shrugged at them, Malev muttered to Malice "Dude, you, mum and I are the only sane ones in the family." Malice nodded in agreement, "OK, so if you two are crazy why aren't you acting, well… Crazy?" Molly asked, "We have a bit more self-control then Mal has right now." Amy explained, just as she said this, Josie decided to use her magic to make a small flame above her hand. "Josie put it out!" Evie told her, Josie rolled her eyes but extinguished the flame anyway. "Well, I have better control." Amy said, Josie sheepishly smiled, Amy playfully rolled her eyes at Josie. "Well, you don't have a katana or any other sharp objects, so I guess you're more stable then Mal." Molly commented, getting a bit more comfortable around them, "Where are our manners, I'm Male- Malory." Maleficent faked her name since she was sure the girl wouldn't react too well to hearing the mistress of all evil was right there.

"I'm Ben." Ben introduced, and everyone started to introduce themselves. After they all introduced themselves Ben asked, "Would you mind telling us your name?" Ben asked, "I'm Molly." She introduced, "Wait, did you happen to ring someone named Evie the other day?" Evie asked Molly, Molly nodded "That was me." Evie exclaimed, Molly's breathing hitched a little.

' _Oh no, how am I supposed to lead her to Mal if she got all of these guys here as well… unless…'_ "Well, do you think you might be able to help us find her?" Ben asked, Molly mentally smirked, "Ok, I'll help." Molly said.

"Ben, I don't think we can trust her." Malice whispered, "Something's strange about her." Josie commented, Ben ignored their warnings. "She's out best chance at finding Mal." Ben told them, "She's scared and anxious." Malice started "She looks as if she's plotting something." Amy whispered, "We'll have to keep a close eye on her." Josie told them.

"Well, lead the way." Ben said, Molly lead them to the last place she had seen Mal, where she had been attacked just the other day. "this is where I last saw her last." Molly said, suggesting to the dark alleyway "Well, we better get moving." Evie said, although a little fearfully. Molly stayed at the back of the group, so she can run as soon as Mal shows up, she hated herself for doing this, but did she even have a choice?

Molly was fearfully looking ahead when she was suddenly thrown into a nearby wall, she felt a strong pair of hands around her throat, Molly opened her eyes to see Mal's feral gaze. "Well, well, well, look what we have here." Mal chuckled darkly "Mal!" They said in surprise, "I've got to admit, I didn't think you could do it, any who, it seems like the person you blabbed to blabbered to others. Oh well, they can all go together." Mal said off handily, "You said you'd let me go!" Molly cried desperately, Mal was putting a little too much force on her throat "I said I might not rip you to shreds, I never made any promises!" Mal growled.

With a snap of Mal's fingers, everyone except Molly and Mal herself was asleep, Mal smirked to herself before turning to Molly "There truly is no cure for stupid… Oh well, you'll still be useful." Mal said darkly before transporting herself, Molly and the others to her hideout.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please let me know**

 **Until next time :D**


	7. A Family Feud

**A/N: I'll like to thank Pinksakura271 for helping me with this chapter (Grateful smile)**

* * *

Amy woke up to see Malice, Malev, Maleficent and Josie with her, their hands were tied together, Amy tried to use her magic "The rope is enchanted." Malic told her, "Where, are we?" Amy asked slowly, before anyone could answer her Mal walked in with a feral grin, she was wearing a black combat suit, her hair was still in the two, high pony tails with one having green tips and the other with black tips "Mal!" Malice growled, Mal just smirked in response, she walked over and sat down on a chair facing them. "Well… isn't this a nice family reunion." Mal commented.

"Let us go Mal!" Amy demanded, "Mal you better let us go or else!" Josie growled. Mal just looked at them with a mad grin "Ha, this is rich. Amy, Josie, you two are stronger than I believed. You both haven't gone fully insane yet? Maybe your just too weak to reach your full potentials by yourselves." Mal said, she started cackling like the mad person she is "Don't worry, I'll be sure to change that soon, very soon." Mal said with a sadistic grin, Amy and Josie paled at that.

Then Mal turned to her brothers "And I'll be sure to bring out the madness in you two as well, you must have some potential at least." Mal said. Then she turned to her mother "Who knows, maybe we can get the Maleficent who cursed Aroura back." Mal wondered aloud.

"Now, back to business, why are you all here?" Mal asked. "We came to take you back home." Maleficent answered "This is my home." Mal replied emotionlessly. "No Mal! Auradon is you're home, with us. That's your home not here!" Malice told Mal. Mal rolled her eyes at him.

"Mhmm mhmm. Yeah, sure." Mal said, not really paying attention to what her said. Then Mal stood up "Now I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." Mal taunted, knowing they couldn't go anywhere if they tried. Mal walked through her base to where she was keeping Aziz, Mal used her magic to levitate Aziz back to the rest of her family. Mal's family gasped when they saw Mal levitating Aziz towards a nearby chair, Mal magically tied Aziz to the chair then woke him up.

"Where… Am… I? Aziz asked slowly, he paled once he notice what was going on. "Mal please don't do it!" Amy pleas to her sister "Mal you better not do it!" Josie threatened, both Amy and Josie realised what Mal was planning on doing to Aziz. Mal just grinned and grabbed a dagger "Don't do what? THIS!" Mal said as she drove the dagger down Aziz's arm, causing blood to flow freely down his arm, falling to the ground as if someone had turned on a tap. Aziz screamed in pain.

Amy and Josie's eyes glowed red and yellow respectively as they struggled to keep their control, "C'mon, let the madness out, it feels so good." Mal tempted. Josie was affected more since she was closer to the blood "Please stay strong!" Malice pleaded, not wanting both his sisters and cousin to be nutters. "Don't listen to her!" Malev told them, Aziz was terrified for them, he was even more concerned about them then for himself despite the fact his arm is cut open and bleeding terribly.

Josie's breathing was short and ragged as she tried to not lose control, Amy's breathing wasn't quiet as bad as Josie's but was still very fast. Mal was growing impatient "UGH! C'mon! I haven't got all day you know! Wait… yes I do but I don't want to spend it standing here!" Mal growled.

After a few more minuets Josie started to crack, she started to laugh hysterically. Soon after Amy began laughing as well. Mal smirked "More! More blood!" Amy and Josie said as they tried getting closer, Mal smirked "Well OK." She said hysterically before slicing Aziz's other arm, Aziz screamed in pain, Josie and Amy were laughing like a couple hyenas, hysterical with joy as the blood flowed to the ground. Josie even went as far as to attempt to bite through her rope to get to the blood, _'that blood, I wonder how much he can still bleed?'_ Amy telepathically wondered to Josie _'I need to get closer! I need to see more!'_ Josie telepathically said as she tried to get to the bleeding boy, Amy was licking her lips as she attempted to get closer, admittedly not to the extent Josie was attempting. Eventually Mal decided to wrap a bandage around Aziz's arms, Stopping the blood a little "No!" Amy and Josie whined as Mal stopped the bleeding "You'll get more blood soon." Mal told them, making them perk up again. Malice, Malev and Maleficent were nearly in tears, they knew they had embraced the madness in them because of the feral looks in their eyes. Mal took Aziz back and made him fall asleep again going back to Amy and Josie "If you help me I'll help you two satisfy your bloodlust." She told them, they nodded and Mal released Amy and Josie from the magic proof ropes.

Amy and Josie stood up, still disappointed about Mal taking away the bleeding boy, suddenly Amy perked up, she turned to Mal with a feral grin on her face "Hey Mal, instead of Aziz next time get that brat Molly. She needs to pay." Amy suggested, Josie evilly smirk as she already knew what her cousin was talking about "Skitty is right. That brat made us run after her, plus tricked us, she needs to bleed!" Josie added viciously. Mal thought about it and smirked "When I'm done with her you can do whatever you like with her." She said, Amy and Josie cackled hysterically in joy at the news, they high fived each other in celebration, Mal watched with an amused smirk as the two celebrated at the news.

"Now follow me." Mal said as she led Amy and Josie away from the two boys and Maleficent who were now in tears, Malev was muttering over and over that he was just having a nightmare, sadly, he wasn't. they were following Mal but stopped when they were passing Aziz door, somehow, they could tell someone was bleeding inside there. Mal groaned as they stopped, she quickly grabbed a spray bottle that she had stored in case this happened, she walked up to them and squirted them in their faces with water "No! You can have more blood later." She told them slowly, as if they were a couple of dogs who were disobeying her. After they wiped the water out of their faces they nodded and continued following Mal. Mal eventually stopped and opened a door. Inside were two beds, the room was pink and red on one side while the other side was red and blue. "In the two closets are some better clothes for you to change into. I'll leave you two here to get settled in." Mal said, she sounded hyper, like she had just drunk who knows how many sodas.

Then Mal made her way to another room, she opened the door to see Molly tied to a chair, Mal removed the sleeping spell, "Where… Am…. I?" She asked groggily, she gasped once she saw Mal, Mal smirked, "You'll find out soon enough." Mal said, a cruel smirk tugging at her lips.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **What did you think?**

 **If you have any suggestions please let me know :D  
Please let me know :D  
Bye **


	8. Two Crazy Fairies and a Psychotic Hybrid

After Mal had lead Amy and Josie out Malice, Malek and Maleficent cried "I can't believe both my sisters and my cousin are completely insane now." Malice said. "I always feared this day would come." Maleficent said tearfully. "I can't believe it… their really gone…" Malek said. They couldn't believe that now three members of their family are completely insane.

"We'll get them back." Maleficent told her sons. "Are you sure mom?" Malek asked "Yeah, are you sure? Cause even Amy, who's the sanest out of the three if them, has gone crazy." Malice pointed out. "We will get them back... Somehow." Maleficent muttered the last part, although she couldn't help but feel as if a part of her family had died.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Meanwhile Aziz slowly woke up again, he noticed his hands were tied behind his back. "What… Happened?" He asked groggily as he noticed the others ere awake now as well "Molly tricked us and Mal kidnapped us." Jay told him. Ben was practically in tears. "What!? Wait! Mal took me out a little while ago and cut my arms and…" he trailed off when he remembered Amy and Josie had gone insane after seeing his blood.

"And what Aziz?" Lonnie asked, having been asleep when Aziz was taken out "And she made Amy and Josie go insane…" He told them "What!?" They exclaimed "So now we have to deal with three insane fairies?!" Doug asked, "Technically two insane fairies and a psychotic hybrid." Carlos corrected despite the fact he was nearly in tears.

"Guys what happens if we can't help them with their insanity? What happens if they end up spending the rest of their lives insane?" Jane asked worriedly.

Ben growled under his breath "that won't happen!" Ben snapped despite his tears "Aziz, Doug, Jane and Lonnie I never should have asked you to come, I thought with all of us together it would be safer but no!" Ben said. "Ben you need to calm down." Evie said firmly despite her tears "I am calm!" Ben snapped as his beast side started taking over a little "Mhmm, sure." Jay said sarcastically.

"We will help them! They are not spending the rest of their lives like that!" Ben snapped "Ben… How can you stop that though? It's nature, nature's cruel but still." Carlos pointed out, unsure how Ben thought he was going to help Amy, Mal and Josie become sane. "I… I don't know but we still have to try! It's cruel to just leave them as nutters when there could possibly be something we can do to help them!" Ben said, "But what if we can't help them?" Doug asked, "We will help them!" Ben insisted. "Ben please calm down! We will help them, but we can't if you start losing your temper! Okay?" Evie asked firmly. Ben took a few deep breaths "Okay." He said quietly before slumping back against the wall.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

After Mal left Amy started conjuring stuff into their room, their eyes were still glazed over with sadistic bloodlust _'Damn it, if Mal thinks we are dumb dogs I will struggle her.'_ Amy telepathically growled as she got ready to spell a mini library into the room _'Right you are, Skitty. Mal with that spray bottle, I swear I'm going to make her bleed if she uses that again!'_ Josie telepathically snarled as she moved over to her bed and laid down after grabbing a hair brush from the vanity Amy had just conjured and conjured a bone and started chewing on the bone.

Amy shushed Josie, raising her hand in a 'wait, be quiet' motion. They listened for a few seconds before breathing out in relief as they heard nothing "Alright now that Purplette Crazy is out of earshot. Skitty what are we going to do?" Josie asked, she didn't bother taking the bone out of her mouth. Amy grinned a little before looking through the mini library and grabbing a book titled 'How to Kill a Dragon' Josie took the bone out grinned after a few minutes after reading the title, she struggled to read the title since despite liking to read she struggles to read some words "Ooo, sounds exciting and a little disturbing since I'm a dragon." Josie said "I'm kitten Delcatty. I wouldn't go that far. I love Mal plus Benny-Beast needs her back for his own sanity. There's got to be-" Josie cut Amy off "There's got to be a way to get Mal back I know. But we can't let her, she missed marked."

Amy smirked softy while chuckling. "True but how did you stop your full insanity from surfacing? I mean for me it was difficult, but I bet it was easier for me than for you. No offense Delcatty, but out of us two I'm the true sane one." Amy got up and walked over to Josie and hugged Josie as she got off her bed. Josie hugged Amy back "None taken, after all I do have chaos in my blood and well, madness is a very common thing in Wonderland and how I stopped my full insanity from surfacing… well I don't know, might have something to do with me being in a half insane state most of the time." Josie said. "That might explain somethings and the fact I had to repeatedly introduce myself to you when we first met… and the fact you sometimes act like a three-year-old." Amy said "Yep, probably. And you know I act like a three year old cause I am a thre year old" Josie pointed out while shrugging before she put the bone back in her mouth.

"Yes i know... But seriously Delcatty what are we going to do with Mal? And why are you eating a bone again?" Amy asked worriedly "I like eating bones and I don't know Skitty, but we can't leave her like this... I think the best thing to do right now is act like were completely insane like Mal, that way she won't suspect anything and of she doesn't expect anything she can't make us fully insane." Josie said worriedly, not bothering to take the bone out of her mouth as she spoke.

* * *

Mal circled Molly like a vulture. "P… Please I… I did what you asked! I brought the person I called here!" Molly said as she started panicking "Yes about that… I was going to bring you here anyway." Mal admitted "What!? But you said!" Mal cut her off by saying "I said bring the person or else you'll die, I never said I wouldn't do… stuff before killing you or that I wouldn't take you here if you did." Mal said with an insane glint in her eyes "S… So, you're going to kill me?" Molly asked, completely terrified. "Oh no, I just need some stuff from you… My sister and cousin will kill you most likely after Josie eats your emotions and a little bit of your energy. But hey what can you expect when you tricked them and made them run." Mal laughed before throwing a knife just above Molly's head "Now… Shall we begin?" Mal rhetorically asked

* * *

 **Sorry about taking so long to update, I haven't been feeling the best lately and I just haven't been in the mood to write fanfics lately, but I decided to try to update this.**

 **Sorry if this isn't the best but I wrote this at midnight, so I was quiet tired when I wrote this.**


End file.
